


"Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Collars, Day 8, Feral Behavior, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Yennefer smirked when the man screamed from flesh and bones breaking as Jaskier bit him.Or Day 8 of Febuwhump 2021, "Hey, hey, this is not time to sleep"
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Other(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Kudos: 16
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"

They turned on the collar to keep Jaskier weak. 

They were released from the wall and Jaskier landed his leg. 

“Are you okay?” Yennefer winced at the glare she received from Jaskier. 

“Yes, Yennefer, I’m just fine.” 

A piece of cloth was placed over their faces and everything went dark.  
~  
Yennefer woke up in the back of a carriage and saw Jaskier passed out.

Every time the carriage stopped, they would check on them to make sure they were still secured.

The soldiers would change shifts. Most of them were decent and left them alone. 

“Hey, hey-” He smacked Jaskier, “-this is no time to sleep.”

Jaskier remained still and with his eyes closed until the soldier hit him in the stab wound.

Yennefer smirked when the man screamed from flesh and bones breaking as Jaskier bit him. 

He fell out of the carriage, “That bastard bit me!”

“You were told to leave him alone, Severus, but you did not listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry these are so short but I have a lot of prompts lined up for this series (Bonding in a Cell 101) and I don't want to accidentally cause a prompt to no longer work if these get too long. 
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara  
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
